Your Biggest Mistake
by tigra.grece
Summary: Pov Peter / Slash Peter&Neal (mention de Peter/Elisabeth) / Songfic - Apres une affaire, la relation entre Peter & Neal change. Mais que s'est t'il passé lors de cette affaire et les conséquences de cette affaire par rapport a leur relation.


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)  
Concernant celle ci elle est une des premieres que j'ai ecrites quand j'ai commencé a faire des fanfics et donc si y'a beaucoup plus d'erreurs que si les autres fanfics veuillez m'en excusé.

Disclamer : White Collar - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Peter/Neal (mention de Elisabeth/Peter)

Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson "Your Biggest Mistake".

En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent.

**Your Biggest Mistake**

Pov Peter

Quand je repense au fait que je partage ma vie maintenant entre l'appartement de Neal & ma maison avec Elisabeth tout ca a partir d'un baiser. Je me dis que si j'avais continué à refuser en bloc les sentiments de Neal je n'en serais pas la aujourd'hui

Flashback

_Take cover  
Signs don't show  
You drove me off the road_

J'étais en mission avec Neal ou on devait se planquer, a un moment donné on était tellement serré dans la planque que Neal était vraiment rapproché vers moi et je suis resté surpris quand il m'a embrassé, je ne l'ai pas rejeté, j'ai même aimé ca.  
Mais quand on avait fini la mission je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher que ce que j'ai fait était mal **"Je suis marié à Elisabeth j'aurais du le repoussé quand il m'a embrassé"** mais j'avais vraiment pris du plaisir.  
J'ai alors commencé a me remettre en question sur le fait que peut-être je puisse être attiré par Neal.

_But you let go_  
_'Cause your hope is gone_  
_And every question fades away_

Quelques temps plus tard je suis allé voir Neal chez lui, on a discuté du baiser et je lui ai dit** "C'était une erreur le fait qu'on se soit embrassé"**, il m'a alors regardé l'air triste et il m'a dit **"Je sais que c'est une erreur mais j'ai peut-être également pensé qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre nous".  
**Je me suis alors énervé contre lui et je lui ai dit **"Je ne suis pas gay comme tu le sais, je suis marié à Elisabeth je ne peux pas lui faire ca".  
**Neal m'a répondu** "Tu es peut-être bi, mais n'empêche tu as apprécié le baiser donc j'ai eu de l'espoir pour nous deux".**

Je suis alors parti de l'appartement de Neal en claquant la porte

_To hear your heart's false start?_

Quand je suis parti de chez Neal mon coeur a agi bizarrement, car je ne savais plus quoi pensé de tout ceci. Je repensais à la discussion et j'ai pensé que Neal venait juste de m'avouer ses sentiments envers moi.  
J'ai alors pensé à pleins de choses, mais je me suis dit que peut-être le mieux ca serait que j'en parle avec Elisabeth.

_You know this is your biggest mistake_  
_What a waste, what a waste, what a waste_  
_And of all the things you never explained_  
_You know this is your biggest mistake_

Quand j'ai expliqué l'histoire à Elisabeth elle m'a répondu **"Tu sais tu as juste fait ta plus grosse erreur, car tu as été aveugle pendant un gros moment à propos de lui"** je lui ai dit **"Mais de quoi tu parles ?"** elle m'a alors dit **"Tu n'as jamais vu les regards que Neal te portait c'était plus de l'amitié et je sais de quoi je parle"  
**Je n'avais rien vu du tout je lui ai dit **"On est juste amis"** et elle m'a dit **"Tu risques de le perdre complètement si tu ne laisses pas à Neal une chance de s'expliquer à propos de ce qui s'est passé".  
"Je ne peux pas te tromper Elisabeth"  
"Moi je suis d'accord pour te partager avec Neal, car je l'ai compris y'a un bon moment de temps à propos de ses sentiments"**

_You tread water_  
_Fighting for the air in your lungs_  
_Move, move closer_  
_Maybe you can right all your wrongs_

D'un coup la porte sonna et Neal était là, Elisabeth le fit rentré et Neal dit **"Je tiens a m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu faire, je ne veux pas mettre en danger votre mariage, car je vous aime tous les deux"  
**Elisabeth répond en disant **"J'ai dit à Peter que j'étais prête à ce que tu sois avec lui cela ne me gène pas, car je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui".  
**Neal resta surpris suite à ce que Elisabeth disait **"J'en ai jamais parlé, car j'avais peur, mais les sentiments sont la depuis longtemps"  
**Elisabeth le pris dans ses bras et lui dit **"Je le sais Neal, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, les regards que tu lui fais puis j'ai vu à un moment donné que tu pouvais rougir face à lui".  
**Elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue et me dit **"Je vais aller promener le chien, si vous voulez discuter entre vous deux n'hésitez pas"**

_But you let go_  
_'Cause your hope is gone_  
_'And every answer fades away_

Quand Elisabeth parti je voyais que Neal était mal à l'aise et il me dit "**Je suis désolée je n'ai pas pu résister au fait de t'embrasser et pourtant je savais que je faisais quelque chose de mal. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister à mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre en tant qu'ami tu es vraiment important pour moi".  
**Je me rapprochais de lui et je le pris dans mes bras et lui dit **"Je suis désolée si je me suis emporté face à toi, mais je ne savais plus ou j'en étais"**

_You know this is your biggest mistake_  
_What a waste, what a waste, what a waste_  
_And of all the things you never explained_  
_Well, you know this is your biggest mistake_

**"Je veux bien tenter quelque chose avec toi, Neal, mais je ne veux pas le regretter ni faire une erreur"**il m'a alors dit.  
Je lui repondais **"Cela ne sera jamais une erreur croit moi"**.  
Il m'a alors embrassé et puis quand Elisabeth est rentré on a parlé de ce qui s'est passé.  
Puis après la vie a suivi son rythme normal même si quelques fois au lieu de rentrer à la maison voir Elisabeth je retrouvais Neal et on passait la soirée ensemble.

End of Flashback

Et je sais que ca soit avec Elisabeth ou Neal quoi qu'il arrive y'a de l'amour et que tous les trois ont ait aimé.

**END**


End file.
